Un Ùltimo Acto de Nobleza
by NieveS-16
Summary: Draco siempre habìa hecho lo que esperaban de èl. Jamàs habìa cuestionado ninguna orden. Pero por una vez desobedecerìa. Por una vez harìa lo correcto /One Shot, Spoiler DH


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling. Solo la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Un último acto de nobleza<strong>

Desde el principio de todo estaba marcado para irse al infierno. Eso él lo sabía muy bien. Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de elección. De una u otra forma no tendría un final feliz. Draco Malfoy lo sabia, y no pudo evitar permitirse una sonrisa irónica pero a la vez cargada de tristeza por ello.

Termino de colocarse su ropa de Mortìfago y bajo con paso lento hasta el salón de la Mansión Malfoy. Aquella había sido su hogar durante toda su vida. Durante su niñez, cargada de prohibiciones e ideas prejuiciosas hacia los mugres, durante su adolescencia, cargada de temor y dolor. Y ahora, era el cuartel general de los Mortìfagos.

Ese día en la Mansión había un movimiento poco habitual, que alerto al joven de que algo importante iba a ocurrir. En el enorme salón se encontraban sus padres y su tía, Bellatrix. Su pobre madre se encontraba pálida y demacrada, parecía temerosa, casi al borde del llanto, y Draco en verdad deseo poder consolarla, abrazarla y protegerla de aquel horrible mundo que ellos mismos habían ayudado a crear. Su padre se encontraba inexpresivo. El rubio no pudo impedir que una punzada de desprecio lo embargara. Por culpa de la desmedida ambición de su padre, él y su madre habían sido empujados a esa situación.

"No, esto también es tu culpa"

Malfoy sonrío con tristeza. Sí, había sido cobarde, por no elegir el bando correcto cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Había sido cobarde por jamás haber cuestionado las órdenes de su padre, pese a que muchas de estas no habían sido de su agrado. Pero ya era tarde.

Repentinamente en la habitación entraron Greyback y dos de sus secuaces con tres pobres infelices que aun forcejeaban desesperadamente contra sus captores. Con todas sus fuerzas deseaba desaparecer de allí. Sabia cual seria el lúgubre futuro de aquellos prisioneros. Muy pronto los interrogaran y sacasen sus cosas de valor, Bellatrix se los apropiaría como diversión personal y los torturaría durante horas, o serian alimento de licántropo. Ambas maravillosas opciones aseguraban horas de inmenso sufrimiento.

—Ven aquí Draco— el llamado de su tía, y el tono falsamente dulce que utilizo aterraron al joven, quien rogaba a Merlín que esta no lo obligase a torturar a los recién llegados. Odiaba infringirles dolor a los demás, fuesen magos, mestizos, mugres o sangresucias. Nadie merecía aquello.

Draco se acerco hasta su tía y los recién llegados. Su vista en el suelo, negándose a contemplar el aterrado rostro de aquellas personas.

—Dime Draco, ¿acaso no es este Potter? — pregunto Bellatrix, con tono desquiciado.

Malfoy no pudo evitar alzar su cabeza sorprendido. Contemplo por primera vez a las personas frente si. Una repentina sensación de angustia se instalo en su pecho al contemplar el rostro atemorizado de Hermione Granger. El famoso trío dorado se encontraba frente si, con un aspecto muy distinto a como los recordaba. Sus ropas sucias y rotas, señalaban la vida nómada que debían seguir. El rostro de Potter estaba completamente irreconocible, parecía haber recibido algún tipo de hechizo directo en el rostro, pero pese a que este causo cierta desfiguración, aun era levemente reconocible la cicatriz del moreno.

—No lo se— contesto Draco, intranquilo. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el piso.

Bellatrix bufo sonoramente y soltó al moreno con brusquedad. Luego tomo el rostro de Hermione con sus manos. La contemplo con asco y oprimió el rostro de la joven con tanta fuerza que sus largas uñas comenzaban a rasgar la suave piel de la muchacha. Hermione gimió dolorida y Ron no pudo evitar tensarse en su lugar, retenido por los licántropos. Malfoy apretó el puño con fuerza y deseo con todas sus fuerzas el dejar de contemplar aquella horrenda escena.

— Y dime Draco, ¿no es esta Hermione Granger, la asquerosa sangre sucia?

Draco se negó a responder. Aun consiente de que con ello no ganaba nada. Que con ello no evitaría nada. No salvaría a nadie.

Bellatrix soltó a la castaña repentinamente. Uno de los licántropos jugueteaba presumidamente con una extraña espada. El rostro de la mortìfago adopto una expresión de locura. Envío un crucio a aquel infeliz, quien inmediatamente se retorció en el piso. Los otros licántropos pronto se dispusieron a atacar, pero fueron rápidamente sometidos por las maldiciones de Lestrange. Esta tomo la espada entre sus manos y les dirigió una mirada de furia al trío dorado.

— ¿De donde sacaron esta espada? — pregunto, en un tono que sugería que después de la calma ocurría la tormenta. Tomo a Hermione de su cabello y tironeo de el. La castaña mordió sus labios para no gritar.

El rubio apretó su varita dentro de su tunica al ver la expresión de dolor en cara de la castaña. Deseaba desaparecer de ahí, que todo acabase.

Bellatrix soltó a Hermione entonces. Su rostro repentinamente adoptando una mueca maniática. Draco sintió un escalofrío en su mente. No necesitaba que su tía hablara. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

— Draco, lleva a nuestros invitados a los calabozos. Yo le haré unas preguntas a nuestra amiga sangre sucia — rió divertida.

Draco se acerco hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry. El pelirrojo gritaba desesperado. Pedía cambiar su lugar por Hermione, y Draco no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia hacia el pelirrojo. El desearía ser más valiente, aunque fuese solo una vez.

El joven Malfoy tomo a ambos muchachos. Comenzó a encaminarlos hacia el calabozo. Avanzaron unos pasos y escucharon los desgarradores gritos de la castaña y la perversa risa de Lestrange. Draco se estremeció. Se acerco a la celda. Estaba por abrir la puerta y encerrar a Potter y Weasley. Pero no lo hizo.

"No eres un asesino, Draco" recordó las palabras de Dumbledore. No. El jamás había querido dañar a nadie. No quería que Dumbledore muriera. Ni tampoco Granger. Ni Potter. No. El deseaba que todo aquello terminase. Ser feliz con su familia.

Malfoy observo como Petter Pettigrew se acercaba hasta ellos. Y por primera vez en su vida no pensó en las consecuencias de lo que haría.

— ¡Desmaius! — grito, y el cuerpo de Colagusano cayo inconsciente. Potter y Weasley miraron asombrados como el joven tomaba la varita del mortìfago y como abría la celda para dejar escapar a Luna, Dean y el señor Ollivander.

— No tengo una varita para todos ustedes — les dijo sin mirarlos — tendrán que conformarse con esto — dijo y les entrego la varita de Petter.

— ¿Por que? —pregunto Harry, observando a Draco de una forma en la que jamás lo había visto. Draco iba a responder pero la súbita llegada de Dobby lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Esperen mi señal — dijo Draco, y se encamino hacia donde su tía torturaba a Hermione.

En ese momento Draco Malfoy supo que iba a morir. Inesperadamente para el, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Daria su vida pero, por primera vez, seria por la causa correcta.

— Aun te niegas a responder, asquerosa sangre sucia — siseo Bellatrix, enfurecida. Luego escupió a Hermione a la cara. Draco sintió asco de compartir sangre con aquella mujer — Ven aquí Draco, es hora que conozcas los placeres que la vida nos ofrece — dijo la mortìfaga con diversión.

Draco se acerco hasta donde su tía se encontraba con una sonrisa. Observo el pequeño cuerpo de Granger en el piso. De su brazo salía sangre y podía leerse la palabra "sangre sucia" grabada en su carne. Draco apretó la varita con fuerza. Sabía lo que ocurriría. Pero no se echaría para atrás. Por primera vez, haría lo que creía correcto. Alzo la varita. De reojo vio como su tía lo miraba con orgullo. Su madre se negaba a observarlo, y su padre simplemente miraba sus pies.

— ¿Sabes tía? Esto es algo que siempre quise hacer — dijo Draco. Observo como la joven en el piso lo observaba retadoramente. Para asombro de esta, Draco le sonrío, y el un ágil movimiento se dio vuelta con rapidez.

— ¡CRUCIO! — grito Draco con todas sus fuerzas, ante la atónita mirada de Hermione, sus padres y la mismísima Bellatrix, que segundos después se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

— Tienes razón querida tía, en verdad se siente muy bien — dijo Draco con sorna.

"Ya esta hecho" pensó satisfecho. No había vuelta atrás. Era su fin. Pero no se arrepentía de ello.

En ese momento Harry y los demás entraron en el salón. Bellatrix se levanto. Sus furiosos ojos miraban a su sobrino con desprecio.

— ¡Asqueroso traidor! — grito colérica — ¡Mi propia sangre!

Draco se carcajeo. Ayudo a Hermione a levantarse.

— Yo la distraeré — le susurro a Hermione — la joven lo miro asombrada y con miedo.

— Maldito traidor — grito Bellatrix, completamente fuera de si al ver como Draco ayudaba a la impura — vas a arrepentirte de esto — dijo y ataco a Draco. El joven por muy poco evito el ataque de su tía.

— ¡HUYAN AHORA POTTER! — grito Draco — Bellatrix presto su atención en los jóvenes entonces. Luna, Dean y el señor Ollivander desaparecieron ante sus ojos, ayudados por un maldito elfo domestico. Bellatrix grito encolerizada y le lanzo un crucio a Draco. Este lanzo una risa en medio de su dolor. Esto enfureció más a Lestrange.

— ¡Draco! — grito entonces Granger. Tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y lo miraba aterrada.

Para Draco todo lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta. Observo como su tía le lanzaba un Avada Kedavra y como el rayo verde se acercaba a el. Vio como su madre gritaba, tratando de abalanzarse sobre el, y como su padre la agarraba entre sus brazos y ambos desaparecían del lugar. Observo como Potter, Weasley y Granger lo miraban con horror, y como Dobby se acercaba a ellos para desaparecerlos. Observo como su tía, desesperaba lanzaba un cuchillo en su dirección. Draco sonrío.

— Ganen la batalla, trío dorado — fueron sus ultimas palabras. Luego la mortífera luz verde lo alcanzo, pero antes de caer Draco escucho el grito desgarrado de Granger diciendo su nombre.

El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy cayó al piso, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había realizado su primer y ultimo acto de nobleza. Y Merlín sabía, que no se arrepentía de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>11 años <strong>**después.**

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba apresurado por los vagones del tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. Buscaba un compartimiento tranquilo para resguardarse de un grupo de muchachos que se burlaban de el por su apellido. Según ellos, los Malfoy no eran más que una familia de asquerosos mortìfagos.

Scorpius no había vivido durante la guerra, pero sabia por todo lo que le habían contado su madre y sus abuelos, que ser llamado así era tan hiriente y despectivo como decirle a un hijo de mugres que era un sangre sucia.

Tras mucho recorrer, el niño rubio encontró un compartimiento vacío. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que nadie fuese allí. Quería estar en paz. Sin poder evitarlo, derramo unas lágrimas. Iba a extrañar mucho a su mama Astoria, a su abuelo Lucius y a su abuela Cissy. Además, tenía miedo de ser menospreciado en Hogwarts.

Scorpius sabía por sus abuelos, que los Malfoy habían sido una de las familias más leales al Señor Tenebroso. Eso hasta que su padre, Draco Malfoy, había traicionado a Voldemort por la causa de Harry Potter, salvándolo a este y sus dos amigos de morir a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, sacrificando su vida para lograr dicho cometido.

El pequeño rubio admiraba mucho a su papa, para el había sido un héroe, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse. Jamás conocería a su padre.

Scorpius se asusto cuando la puerta del compartimiento donde se encontraba se abrió súbitamente. En la puerta había una niña que lo observaba con curiosidad.

— Disculpa, todos los compartimientos están ocupados, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? — pregunto, amablemente.

Scorpius asintió. En verdad no quería que la joven estuviese ahí, pero no quería sonar grosero. Lo habían educado para ser un pequeño caballero.

— Soy Rose Weasley, ¿y tu? — pregunto la niña, alegremente.

— Scorpius Draco Malfoy — dijo el niño, nervioso. Su apellido nunca dejaba buena impresión.

La niña ahogo un gritito emocionado. Scorpius la miro extrañado.

— ¡Eres hijo de Draco Malfoy! — dijo emocionada — Mama me contó muchas cosas de tu padre. ¡Es un héroe! — dijo la niña.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — pregunto Scorpius, conmovido. jamás alguien que no fuese de su familia le había dicho algo así sobre su padre.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡El salvo a mis padres y a mi tío Harry! — dijo Rose — ¡Te contare! — chillo, feliz.

Scorpius asintió contento, agradecido de, finalmente no ser juzgado por ser un Malfoy, por poder saber mas cosas de su padre, y en especial, por haberse hecho de una amiga. _Su primera amiga._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora: <strong>

¡Hola! La verdad es que venia un tiempo trabajando en este fic. Hoy le di los últimos detalles y decidí subirlo.

¿Que puedo decir? Me gusto mucho la saga Harry Potter, pero realmente creo que no se le dio a Draco demasiada participación, lo cual me apena muchísimo, porque es un personaje con mucho para dar.

Una vez leí que Rowlling estaba preocupada por la cantidad de fanáticos que hay de Draco Malfoy, ya que el no es buena persona. Yo por el contrario quiero pensar que toda aquella actitud de Draco era debido a su crianza, que en el fondo es una persona confundida y asustada. Que es alguien capaz de mejorar.

Me gusta mucho las posibilidades que ofrecen el personaje de Draco. Como ya dije, yo no creo que sea mala persona, tampoco buena. Es una persona común y corriente, con sus defectos y virtudes, y es por eso que creo que me gusta tanto el personaje. Los héroes suelen tener buen corazón, siempre hacen lo correcto, y luchan por los demás. Pero Draco Malfoy, al igual que la gran mayoría de las personas no es ningún héroe. Más bien es algo así como un antihéroe, y creo que es eso, lo que a más de una persona les permite sentirse identificadas con Malfoy. O al menos a mi, me pasa así.

En fin. Muchas gracia a las personas que leyeron el fic

¡Espero que me den sus opiniones! Y recuerden, ¡un Review no cuesta nada y deja a un autor muy contento!

Atte: NieveS-16


End file.
